1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overlay having embedded components for attachment to a telecommunication optical fiber distribution frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber distribution frames typically serve the function of cross-connecting incoming optical fiber cables to customer transmission equipment. A frame typically includes a multiplicity of shelves, where each shelf includes a plurality of modules selectively connected to the ends of optical fiber cables. Cross connect jumper cables (also known as patch cords) are applied in the front of modules to selectively cross-connect optical fibers.
There is currently deployed in telecommunication central offices and other facilities many millions of optical fiber jumper cross connects on optical fiber cross connect frames. These frames generate millions of dollars of revenues. Modifications to the frames by adding, repositioning or removing patch cords must be done without any service disruptions associated with the process. Needless to say, this is not accomplished easily or carelessly. Obviously, to provide uninterrupted service which is necessary to protect the revenue stream, telecommunications service providers jealously protect their service carrying fibers from all forms of interruption. The great majority of modules contain multiple optical fiber connectors mounted on face plates of plastic or metal. Patch cords are used to interconnect the optical fibers. On equipment which is currently deployed in the field, the faceplates have labels which identify each fiber.
One of the problems that exist at customer locations is accurately keeping track of the connectivity of the jumpers at that location. Without accurate databasing, it is difficult to determine where the ends of each optical patch cord are connected. Frequently, to satisfy a customer""s changing business needs, optical patch cords must be rearranged, added and/or removed. The identification of the various optical patch cords, and of the optical fibers to which they are connected are most often recorded manually in either a paper log book or in a computer database. However, technicians sometimes neglect to update the database each time a change is made. Inevitably, the database is less than 100% accurate and a technician has no way of accurately identifying the optical fiber jumper ends. Accordingly, when a technician needs to change an optical patch cord, the technician must manually trace that patch cord between the two-connector ports. To perform a manual trace, the technician first locates an end of a patch cord and then manually follows the patch cord to the opposite end. One of the problems which exists is the high density of optical connections, typically 72-144 connections per shelf. The great number of cross connections and optical trough congestion makes it difficult to accurately trace a patch cord. Clearly, not only does it take a significant amount of time for a technician to manually trace a particular patch cord, but the process is error prone. Technicians can accidentally go from one patch cord to another during a manual trace which may result in finding an incorrect end. To facilitate the tracing of the fiber connections, mechanical push button switches and light emitting diodes are mounted in the face plate of each module, and hardwired to a host computer. The faceplate supports a permanently mounted mechanical spring-loaded push button switch and a light emitting diode for each connector port or jack. A host computer has stored therein the optical connectivity of each jumper on the frame. When a craftsperson desires to optically cross-connect two optical connector ports, he or she presses a push button switch on the face of the module associated with each port. Depression of the push button switch signals the computer to indicate where the jumpers are connected. Two light emitting diodes associated with the two-connector ports that are to be interconnected light up (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,675 issued to Leone).
One of the problems which exists is the relatively high cost of installing and hardwiring the mechanical push button switches and light emitting diodes assemblies into a module. Another problem is that of having to physically remove a module and thus, cause an interruption of service when a mechanical push button switch becomes inoperative or the connecting conductors develop a fault.
It is desirable to provide a more economical structure for identifying connector ports or jacks and, in addition, to provide a structure for identifying connector ports which can be replaced or initially installed without causing an interruption of service.
The present invention is a flexible plastic membrane which supports embedded components such as light emitting diodes, plastic pressure switches, and conductors on a plastic ribbon which connects the embedded light emitting diode and plastic pressure switch to a connector. The flexible plastic membrane supports an adhesive which enables it to be stick to the surface of the module faceplate. The inventive structure is more economical to build and install than presently used mechanical spring loaded push switches and light emitting diodes as they must be physically mounted to the face plate and hardwired when the module is manufactured. In addition, the inventive structure can be replaced in the field when a fault develops without disturbing or disconnecting the optical fiber connected to the front or rear of a module.